


Seeing the Sun Rise

by whiry



Series: Presidental AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, M/M, President Talia Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, first son!derek, polish!stiles, presidental au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiry/pseuds/whiry
Summary: The look Derek returns is like a blind man seeing the sun rise for the first time. It makes his heart melt and suddenly he knows, just like that, that he’s in deeper than he first anticipated. And he doesn’t care.





	Seeing the Sun Rise

Stiles Stilinski was born in Warsaw, Poland to two of the most loving and caring people the world ever spit out. Claudia is his carbon copy, a beautiful and clever woman who takes no shit and can definitely hold her own. John is a sweet but stern man who has always encouraged Stiles to be himself, even when he’s a little shit. Stiles could have never asked for better parents, and he loves his completely. But sometimes, they really suck.

“I just don’t understand why I need to go,” Stiles mutters, pushing lazily at his cereal. His dad insists he eat the healthy bran shit just because Stiles made him eat it first. He sneaks Lucky Charms into his room every time they go to the grocery store, which Claudia totally knows about and just lets happen because she secretly steals some from Stiles anyway.

“It’s Madame President’s inaugural ball, Stiles,” John repeats for the umpteenth time. “It’ll be good for you, anyway, to get out of the house.”

“I’m always out of the house! I’m out of the house so much that you could call me an outhouse!” Stiles cringes at the lame joke, but stands his ground. Claudia clucks her tongue.

“Not your best one, love,” she says, turning the page of whatever Polish romance novel she’s reading now. His dad’s not even Polish, he just happened to be living there when he met Claudia, and then decided to become an ambassador.

“C’mon, mamo, you’re not actually gonna make me go, are you?” Oh yeah, he’s pulling out the big guns, he’s totally giving her the puppy dog pout. Claudia glances up at him and sighs, turning to the next page, and like, seriously, there’s no way she’s reading that fast. He can totally see through her right now.

“Hmm, yes, I am.” He groans and she shrugs, “I think it’s a great idea for you to meet people your own age. Stop talking to the old Russian women who live two houses down.”

Stiles huffs. “Okay, well, Malvina, Olesya, and I are all very upset with you two.” Stiles gets up and dumps his bran right into the sink, not even bothering to wash it out, before heading upstairs. He can hear his dad snort, but it only makes his stomping louder.

+++

Stiles adjusted his tie for the thousandth time, looking around the ballroom. His mother speaks softly in Polish to his father, who nods and comments something back in English every now and then. All three of them at least speak English and Polish, but Polish is just easier for Claudia, like English is just easier for John. Stiles personally thinks they’re both easy, but that earns him disapproving looks from his parents so he keeps his trap shut.

“Ambassador Stilinski,” a strong female voice says. The three of them turn to find Madame President and her three children standing before them. Stiles realistically knows of the President and he knows she has kids, but he’s never really seen them before. There are two girls, a taller one with long brown hair and a sharp grin, and a shorter one with slightly shorter brown hair and a bored expression. Then there’s the boy. See, Stiles always knew he liked boys and girls and, well, just people, but he’s never ever seen anyone look like this before. The boy is tall with a strong build hidden under his standard issue suit, black hair, knee-weakening stubble and these eyes that are just… Indescribable. Stiles notices the boy hasn’t looked up yet, so he quickly tears his eyes away, trying to play it cool before he overheats and melts just by being in the vicinity of someone that hot.

“We have a problem, mamo. He’s hot,” Stiles says in rushed Polish, praying to God that none of the Hales knew Polish. Talia smiles politely, but he’s not sure if that’s confirmation or manners.

“Be respectful, kochanie,” Claudia responds, smiling back.

“Madame President,” John supplies in English, extending a hand, his cheeks a little red. “It is an honor to meet you. This is my family, Mieczysaw and Claudia!” Talia shakes his hand warmly and turns her attention to Stiles and Claudia. 

“Everyone just calls me Stiles,” Stiles says unhelpfully, definitely feeling the heat until Talia’s gaze. “Uh, Madame.” Talia smiles and it kinda looks like his mother’s smile, and it makes him feel a little bit better.

“Well, these are my children: Laura is my eldest, then Derek, then Cora,” Talia says, pointing to each child as she announces them. Stiles catches the boy’s eyes once before quickly looking away, praying his cheeks aren’t as red as they feel. His parents and the President began to talk more about something or other and Stiles even more unhelpfully chimes in every couple of moments, to which his mom typically shoves him, but it’s somewhat lovingly.

Finally Talia concludes the conversation, wishing everyone a good evening. The Stilinskis return the sentiment but Stiles can feel the boy’s—Derek’s—eyes on him. He stays still until he feels like no one is watching and looks up to see the girls—Laura and Cora—pulling him away. Derek glances back and they make eye contact again, and this time Stiles smiles a little before turning around and trying to ignore him. He sees his mom watching him and rolls his eyes at her. She laughs and throws an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close and kissing his temple. 

“He is cute, kochanie,” she whispers in Polish. He shoves back at her. Sometimes she sucks, but sometimes it’s less of a suck than it could be.

+++

At the end of the night, Stiles finds himself sitting and sipping champagne, waiting for his parents to finish talking to one of the U.S. Senators. He’s possibly never been this bored in his entire life.

“Stiles,” a voice says. Stiles glances up and sees Derek Hale of all people standing there. He chokes a little on his drink, but sits up. “May I join you?”

“Of course, Mr. Hale,” Stiles says, although he doesn’t remember being the one to say it. He grins at Derek, suddenly elated that he might be able to finally have some fun. He turns to face Derek and sips his champagne as sexily as he can. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You looked lonely, all by yourself. And we haven’t had the chance to talk all night,” Derek says, a little half-shrug working its way out of his shoulders. Stiles smirks.

“You’ve been watching me all night, Mr. Hale. When a man watches his object of interest from across the room, it means one of two things: one, he wants the object as own, or two, he wants to harm the object. Which is it, Mr. Hale? Which is it for you?”

“Derek,” he says. “My name’s Derek, not Mr. Hale.” Stiles feels something in him melt a little.

“Which is it, Derek?” he repeats. Derek huffs, and then pauses. Stiles isn’t sure he’s going to say anything after this, and suddenly feels very small and insecure, a ball of sadness finding its way up to his throat.

“Would you like to dance, Mr. Stilinski?” Derek says finally, and Stiles breathes, brings his champagne flute to his lips, raises a single eyebrow. His confidence comes back.

“Would it really be wise, Derek, for Madame President’s son to dance with another man? What would the press think?” 

“Fuck the press,” Derek growls too lowly, and Stiles feels his pants and heart tighten. He smirks more.

“Fuck the press,” he whispers back, excited. He sets his flute down hard and jumps up, pulling Derek to his feet. He leads Derek to the dance floor, and grins warmly at him. The look Derek returns is like a blind man seeing the sun rise for the first time. It makes his heart melt and suddenly he knows, just like that, that he’s in deeper than he first anticipated. And he doesn’t care.

The next day the papers read: “Polish Ambassador John Stilinski’s Son Caught Kissing President Talia Hale’s Son After Inaugural Ball”.

Months later, when they finally just get an apartment together, Stiles makes Derek frame it above their new bed. He kisses it, and Derek, every night before he goes to sleep. Derek calls him a dumbass, but Stiles is pretty sure it’s said with love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for being patient. this is the same story but from stiles' perspective and as it turns out, though it is completely unsurprising, i have no idea how to be sexy. lmao
> 
> tumblr is dead/dying so here's my twitter: @voguehaley


End file.
